Lucy and Natsu Chasing Their Love
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Oh great what am I gonna do or how am I going to say it to him! Breathe Lucy just breathe... What or how can I tell her man this is so messed up.. Think Natsu just think... So this story is six months after our own separate stories ( BlackLynx17&Me) Natsu and Lucy are both going out and this is them finally admitting that they love each other. Hope you guys enjoy our consclusion!


**Hey Everyone and Welcome to Natsu Chasing His Love! This is a collaborated story of BlackLynx17 and my story's ending of six months later from our other stories:Fairy Tail ending 15: You, He, Me, and She [ BlackLynx17 story] , and Through Natsu's eyes ( Fairy Tail ending 15) [my story]. I hope you enjoy our story! We don't own Fairy Tail sadly. I don't own the song either. Let's us know on how you guys enjoy it as well. Also check on BlackLynx's page on her wondeful stories featuring NaLu and Mestx Wendy! Thanks for reading, readers!**

* * *

**At the café: (Lucy POV)**

My phone vibrated against the table, my keychains vibrating with it. I thought it was going to be a text and ignored it, but the vibrating continued. Who was calling me? I picked up my phone and looked at it, only because I thought it was Natsu, but it turned out to be Erza. We had gone over this several times, if I didn't answer her calls I would regret it later when we met so I pursed my lips before clicking the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Lucy!"

"Hi Lucy!"

"Hello Lucy."

"Erza, Levy, Juvia... what's this about? I thought we only used our four-way when our drama, Mermaid Heel, came on?" I asked.

"Well Erza heard something funny-"

"It's not funny at all Levy, it's actually quite horrible."

"It has the potential to be funny though!"

"Does it really?"

"Girls, I'm sorry but I don't have time for this right now. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Natsu in twenty minutes and I think it's time I-"

"Lucy," Erza interrupted, "that's the thing I kind of wanted to talk to you about which is the reason I called..."

I waited.

"..."

"..."

"Erza I don't have time for this."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Did you know Natsu was dating someone before he dated you! That he broke up right after!"

She yelled over the receiver and I flinched and held my phone back.

"Are you forgetting she broke up with Loke too after she met him? It was love at first sight."

"That's not the point, the point is that Loke was cheating on Lucy with Natsu's girlfriend! Oops, sorry Erza."

"No, thank you. Now I don't have to tell her."

"Guys, I already knew that."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. A month or so back I ran into him while I was on a date with Natsu; I was so embarrassed for Loke because here I just broke up with him and was dating someone else then Lisanna, that's Natsu's girlfriend, came out of a store and latched onto his shoulder. It was really awkward and Natsu held me near him, afraid that I was going leave him or something. Lisanna acted appopiate but Loke... he'll get over it. Luckily Lisanna pulled him away before things got bad. Later Natsu told me everything and I told him and the crazy thing was, I didn't even care that Loke was cheating because I had Natsu... that's when I realized I loved him I guess."

"Well I feel stupid for overeating so much, and wait did you just say love?"

I shrugged though they couldn't see it. "Yeah love, I mean we've been dating for six months though and I just, I don't know. I felt so connected with him, like I knew him in a past life once before. I don't know, it just might be me, but it sort of makes since right? I never believed in love at first sight until it happened to me and now I know he's the one. I love him. Yeah, I love him." I found myself smiling.

"No need to shout."

"AW! THAT'S SO CUTE AND ADORABLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Well then what the hell are you telling us for?! Go tell your man and tonight you are going to call us and tell us every single detail! Where are you guys meeting up at?!"

"The part where we first met."

"How romantic. The first place you meet will be the first place you tell each other you love one another. I wish my boyfriend was that romantic."

"Be careful Lucy, sometimes the L word ruins the relationship."

"That's only for you Juvia since you tell your man every hour of everyday."

"It's not Juvia's fault that I want Gray to know that."

"I think he knows. Well Lucy, we wish you the best of luck! Time for us to leave girls!"

"Bye Lucy! Good luck!"

"See you later Lucy."

"Girls-" The dialtone went dead and I hung my head.

Sure I felt that way, but what I forgot to mention that I WAS SCARED TOO! I mean with Loke it was easy because I felt it, but with Natsu... my cheeks flustered as I started thinking about it. I felt that if I said it, it would really MEAN something, that I would really FEEL something. That's horrible, that means I didn't really love Loke at all, but I didn't care about him at the moment. Right now I was focused on me and Natsu...

Natsu, who tried so hard to be a gentlemen and always found himself failing.

Natsu, who always makes me laugh so hard I'm on the verge of tears.

Natsu, who makes me so irritated sometimes I just want to kill him, the nice irritated though that I know we're just teasing each other.

Natsu, the boy I was in love with. My heart started pounding faster in my chest and I just felt like it was about to explode. I looked at my phone and say that I was about to be late if I didn't start walking now. I stood up from my seat and placed some money on the table before I started making my way down the hill. My feet started getting colder and colder the further I went down the trail.

What... what if he doesn't love me back?!

That's just ridiculous Lucy! HAHAHAHAHA!

BUT IS IT?!

I stopped on the side of the road and bent down to my knees, messing up my hair as I rubbed my hands all around my head. This is ridiculous! One, I shouldn't care if he returns it because I just really want him to know my feelings, and two! Look at these boobs! If I told any guy I loved them they'd take one look at these knock outs and say they love me back regardless if they know me or not. I smirked and stood up tall and proud...

My heart started racing.

I moaned and leaned up against a tree, closing my eyes. I shouldn't be nervous, since the first minute I saw him I had this feeling. It was deep inside and I ignored it because love at first sight was supposed to be just a story. It was love though. I did love him when I first saw him and the weird thing is that I felt like crying. As soon as I saw that hair, those eyes, I felt something pound in my head and just wanted to cry out loud and hard. Maybe it's because of the emotions he brought out of me that made me want to cry, I don't know. I shouldn't be worried though.

Worst case scenario, we break up. That's not the worse, violence could be involved or he goes crazy rampage in town, Natsu wouldn't do that though. That's just the worst case scenario.

Best case scenario would be him accepting and telling me he loves me back. Well the absolute best would be him actually being a prince and came to our meeting on a white horse, a rose in his mouth as he bends down on one knee and proposes, making me his princess.

I smiled widely at that fantasy and it was enough to take away my worries and let me finally meet up with Natsu.

**At the beach: (Natsu POV)**

I watch the waves crashed into the rocks and heard the seagulls' cries as they search for food. I thought about how soothing the whole thing is until I return back to my thoughts about one thing. Well not really one thing more like two things, that being said. I felt myself remember the day I waited at this same spot for Lisanna to go on our date which she blew me off. I could feel that we were growing distant from each other by the minute, so I reached out to close the gap. I sighed and lean against the sand to stare at the bright rays of the sun. Even though I was pissed that she stood me up, then I wouldn't have met her. Just thinking about her made a smile appear on my face, but then I tightened my lip in a thin frown. Six months…we've gotten closer and became inseparable. I learned so much from her and was surprised to know that her friends were mine as well. Six months…I've been hiding my true feelings from her and could tell that they are still growing deeper. I want to confess to her that I love her but…

"Hey Flame Head, the more you keep thinking about it, then your peanut sized brain will shrink even more if that's possibly," remarked Gray as I looked at him in an annoyance.

"Leave me alone, Ice Prick. Besides yours is even smaller than mine," I shot back as I tried returning back to my thoughts. By doing that, I felt someone flicked my forehead surprising me at the moment. I rubbed my forehead and glared at the one responsible for inflicting pain on me.

"He's right Salamander. Even though both of you have tiny brains, you should at least spare what's on your mind," suggested Gajeel as he leaned against the rocks behind him. The others began showing up from the beach and came to where we were at.

"So what's on his mind lately?" asked Laxus as Freed and Bixslow came up behind him. Jet, Droy, Alzack, Elfman, Romeo, and Jellal appeared from beside them as well.

"He's been thinking which isn't his style," answered Gray as I glared at him.

"Not just that but he's been going all wimpy on us which is starting to get on my nerves," sighed Gajeel as I shot up from my spot.

"Don't act like I'm not here! There is no way I'm going wimpy and why can't I think for once," I yelled as the other gave side looks at my reaction.

"Yeah we can see it alright. Let me guess he's thinking about a girl," guessed Jellal as Gray and Gajeel looked at him confused.

"Wait that's what he's been thinking about this whole time?" surprised Jet and Droy as the others widen their eyes in shock. I felt my cheeks burning and looked away from them. I stared at the ground admiring the seashells on the ground and noticed that the color on top was a pink heart. I was about to reach for it until I heard my name being called.

"Natsu," called Jellal firmly as I look up to see the concern looks on all the guys.

"What?" I asked as I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Are you going out with someone right now?" asked Alzack as I tried to put on a poker face.

"Or is it Lisanna?" thought Elfman questioningly as he remembered the relationship between us.

"Yes and no," I answered nervously which didn't not go by the others.

"Levy?"

"No"

"Juvia?"

"No way!"

"Mira"

"Nope"

"Erza"

"Are you insane?"

"Hm…Gray Gihihi,"

"…you want to die right now, don't you Gajeel," I glared at the chuckling jerk.

"Lucy," thought Jellal as I felt my cheeks flush and looked away from the guys. I continued to stare at the sea and watch the raise high then low making him feel peaceful until someone roughly pulled back to look at the group. I glared at the Ice Prick who was giving me the same look in return.

"What?" I called as he lets out a sigh and punches me in the face. I stumbled a bit due to that surprised punch and gave him a menacing glare only to realize the others were beginning to leave.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked as Jellal turned to me and scratched his head.

"We'll be around, but right now you need to think about your relationship with Lucy. Don't be so dense that some guys will try to sweep her off her feet before you do. We will let you back in with us when Lucy and you are finally a couple that can say I love you to each other," explained Jellal as he went off to catch up with the others. Gray stayed behind a little and turned to me, his frenemy with a stern look. I looked back, but could feel the intensity in Gray's stare.

"Just hurry up and say it to her already idiot. Man…I can't believe Lucy fell in love with a dense idiot. It's best to figure things out on your own since that what makes you a man," replied Gray as he turned to head for the directions the others left to. I smile at my frenemy's advice and think about how great it was to have friends who were on my side. I take a deep breath and stare out at the forest path behind me. Looking around I check to see if anyone else might hear me, then took a few breaths to sing.

"_As I chase my dream, I got lost deep in the forest of my heart_," I sang as I walk into the forest path once again like the first time. My minds flashes of last summer comes to mind as I remembered Lisanna's fake smiles and avoiding me for no reason.

"_Rather than mirrors, it's the clear spring, that reflected a warped smile_," I sighed after thinking about those memories. I could almost hear the beat of the rhythm pick up and I began to run a bit faster with a smile appearing on my face.

"_True Dream Chasing, Chasing, Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more_," I sang aloud in a big breath and closed my eyes as the breeze picks in with the pace of my run.

"_The instant Chasing Chasing, That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's chest!_" I sense the music in the back of mind and then felt someone bumped into me. Well more like I bumped into them. I opened my eyes to see that Lucy was grabbing her head and we were in an embarrassing position so I quickly got up.

"Sorry about that Luce, I didn't see you there," I chuckled nervously as I helped her up.

"Really, looks like you didn't see me because your eyes were closed! Natsu you really need to watch where you're going next time," scolded Lucy as she tsk a finger at me. I rubbed the back of my head and laugh nervously to which she sent me an annoyed glare.

"Yeah about that I um…I…" I choked on my words as I remembered what I was supposed to be thinking about and felt my cheeks turn red.

"Hm…oh my Natsu Dragneel is blushing," teased Lucy as I turned my head stubbornly to which she giggled at my childish act. I felt a small soft hand touch my shoulder and look to see Lucy smiling at me. I gave her a confused look and turned to see if there was anything in interest that causes Lucy to smile.

"Okay, why are you smiling like a complete weirdo?" I questioned as Lucy sighs and shakes her head from side to side.

"I can't believe you forgot," she mutters sadly as I took note of her change in mood. I tried to recall what I did to make her sad when it hit me.

"No I didn't forget. I was just thinking about a song in my head," I answered quickly as her eyes lit up filled with happiness and amusement. I tilted my head to see what was so funny until she started laughing again which confused me even more.

"Sorry but isn't that the same thing that happened when we first met. You were singing a song that was in your head and we tried to figure out where you possibility heard it from. Who knew you heard the song from Mister Bob who was listening to it while you were working with Gray," laughed Lucy as I felt my stomach and shivered. Now that was something I don't want to remember I thought as I felt myself being tugged by Lucy.

"Where are we going exactly?" I wondered as Lucy turned and shot me a heart-warming smile which made me feel all warm inside.

"Do you really need to ask," she rolls her eyes at me which I chuckled at. We finally arrived at the café we first had our lunch together at. We sat outside and waited for our orders to come.

"I feel like we just had Déjà vu or something," I look at Lucy who nodded in agreement. I start thinking on how close we are and how I really feel about Lucy, but does she feel the same way about me. I shook my head from these doubts and glance up to see Lucy stuck in her thoughts as well. _Okay it's now or never_ I thought as I lift my left hand and covered her left hand on top. She looks up from her thoughts and sees our hands lying on top of each other. Her eyes shine with something I never notice until now. They were shining with pure happiness and love which made my heart race quickly.

"Hey Natsu, can you sing me that song please," pleaded Lucy as I sighed and waited for the waiter to leave. I gave her nod which she smiles happily at my response. I recall the rhythm and pretended that the beats were playing in my head.

"_As I chase my dream, I got lost deep in the forest of my heart. Rather than mirrors, it's the clear spring, that reflected a warped smile_," I sang to which Lucy's eyes widen in surprise, but waited to hear the rest of the song.

"_True Dream Chasing, Chasing, Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more. The instant Chasing Chasing, That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's chest!_" I continued only to hear Lucy to tell me to stop. I raised an eye in question as she half-smiles at me.

"You're singing it wrong. After the first verse of the lyrics, it supposed to be like "_These tears that I have shed (Don't Cry), gold or silver they won't be. Those commonly seen tears (Fall From My Eyes), goddess won't even notice them_," smiled Lucy as I stare at her in surprise.

"How do you know that?" I tilted my head to the side as if an imaginary question mark appeared over my head.

"Remember I wrote that song with you. During the beginning of school in music class, which Gramps really liked," explained Lucy as I recalled those times.

"I guessed it slipped my mind. At least it wasn't… nope not going to say his name," I shivered as Lucy giggled at my actions.

"So how about we sing the song together?" Lucy looked up excitedly as I agree, but decided to wait after lunch. Afterwards we head to the cliffs and see the water sparkle from the sunlight. We both caught each other's eyes and nodded to start singing our song.

"_As I chase my dream, I got lost deep in the forest of my heart. Rather than mirrors, it's the clear spring, that reflected a warped smile_," I sang as Lucy begins to tap her foot to the beat in her mind.

"_These tears that I have shed (Don't Cry), gold or silver they won't be. Those commonly seen tears (Fall From My Eyes), goddess won't even notice them_," Lucy poured her emotions into her voice as I followed in lead as well.

"_True Dream Chasing, Chasing, Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more. The instant Chasing Chasing, That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's chest!_" I felt my adrenaline pump and grabbed Lucy's hand and swing her in a circle. She laughed but copied my actions with the movement of the song.

"_Na na na na na na na Oh. Na na na na na Hey Hey. Na na na na na na na Oh_," smiles Lucy as I sang the next verse of the lyrics.

"_The Hero who run past through that!_" I caught her eye as we both sang the next set of verse together.

"_Na na na na na na na Oh. Na na na na na Hey Hey. Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh)_," we sang as we swing in a circle and then I finished off the song with every feeling I had in it.

"_The flame that burns in one's chest (My Life... Yeah),"_ I finished off and could feel myself panting from singing with such energy. I looked to see the moon shining on us and I walked up to Lucy who was sitting on her knees. She was catching her breath that she didn't see me kneel in front of her and laid my forehead against hers while pulling her head with my hand on the back of her head. I closed my eyes and feel the wind blowing through us as I caught a whiff of her scent. For some reason I could almost sense Lucy stare at me with wide eyes, but let out a breath she's been holding.

"Lucy, I love you with all my heart, soul and mind," I smiled happily as I opened my eyes slowly to see tears forming at the end of her eyes.

"Well I don't know about the mind part, but I love you too Natsu," smiles Lucy happily as I rubbed her tears from her eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment Luce," I smirked as she retorts at me while smacking my chest. I cup her cheek and gaze at her with such intensity that she began leaning forward to me. I started leaning forward as well and could see her beginning to close her eyes. I felt my lips softly touch hers and closed my eyes as well. Her sweet plump lips tasted of vanilla and shot something through my body as if I was electrocuted. Our kiss was long, sweet, and gentle as we parted to rest our heads against each other. We both had wide grins, but kissed again shortly after. Little did we know about the group of people hiding behind the bushes that contained numerous of girls holding in their squealing of delight and boys who were smiling or smirking at the pink-haired idiot who finally confessed his love.

"Levy, did you get that all on video?" asked Mira who couldn't stop the big smile forming her cheeks.

"Every last bit of it," grins Levy as she rewinds the video. All the girls crowded around the petite girl to watch the cute NaLu moment which they still could not get over with.

"I feel happy that they are finally together, but what do you think they will say about the video?" asked Jellal who sweat-drops at the squealing girls.

"Beats me, but sucks to be Salamander," shrugged Gajeel as the others nodded in agreement. Suddenly a pair of hands snatched the video away from the girls, and shakes their head in disapproval.

"Confiscated, now Natsu delete the video," order Lucy as she hands the video tape to me. I fumble with the buttons and the video falls to the ground. I felt the aura of evil from the girls and grabbed Lucy's wrist while running away the other direction,

"I really need to stop giving you things to delete," sighed Lucy as I grinned.

"Well that's the thing you like about me, is it," I smiled as Lucy blushes and tells me to shut up. The whole day was just like another wonderful day with the girl that I love.


End file.
